Obvious Is An Understatement
by xxStargazer
Summary: Contrary to what they thought, Sonny and Chad were obvious. Even an oblivious person could tell that they were in love with each other. Post Tales From A Prop House. One-Shot.


Title: Obvious Is An Understatement

Rating: T

Summary: Contrary to what they thought, Sonny and Chad were obvious. Even an oblivious person could tell that they were in love with each other. Post Tales From A Prop House. One-Shot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance. If I did, then I would make it into a witty teen drama revolving around Chad and Sonny.

A/N: Yes, I've made a one-shot instead of updating Denial Isn't Just a River In Egypt. My apologies! I'll be writing today, so maybe a chapter will be out.

**NEW STORY/UPDATE ALERT: _You Don't See Me_ (Channy) has been updated. You can find this under my favorites because it is under my collaboration name with sonnycentral. Also, I have a new Smitchie story entitled _The Broken Hearts Academy_.**

* * *

Tawni rolled her eyes as she watched Sonny put up her newly framed picture of Chad on the corner of her desk. The brunette tried to subtly admire it while putting on her make-up, but the moony smile on her face gave it all away. She was in love. Any idiot could see it--- including Grady and Nico!

A girly giggle escaped Sonny's mouth as Tawni looked greener than ever. Not green with envy, but green with sickness. It was so sickly sweet how unsubtle the two teens were about their love for each other.

Just as Tawni was about to reprimand Sonny, Nico and Grady entered the room, being their usually goofy selves.

"Will you two quit!" Tawni snapped.

Nico and Grady immediately stopped making faces at each other and looked at Tawni with confusion.

"What's up Tawni?" Nico asked with concern.

As Tawni sighed in frustration, Grady's eyes wandered over to Sonny who was still gazing at Chad's picture.

"Ohhhh…" Grady said, obviously enlightened.

Tawni perked up and clapped her hands.

"So, I'm not going insane?" She queried, turning to Nico and Grady for reassurance.

Nico nodded. "Yes, our little Sonny is all grown up and in love with Chip Drama Pants."

"So, you guys are okay with it?"

They both nodded.

"Good, because weirdly enough so am I. I mean, isn't it weird? It could be because of the lip gloss holder…"

As Tawni pondered this, Zora popped up out of nowhere.

"And I approve too…."

The three gasped at the little girl but didn't say anything. Zora always popped up without notice.

"But why aren't they together?" Grady asked.

"Yeah, I mean they are about as obvious as Dolphin Boy's half-dolphin heritage!" Nico added.

Tawni looked at Nico weirdly before letting it go.

"Well, anyways, why aren't they together? It is obvious Chad doesn't hate us anymore and the _Mazkenzie Falls _robots seem to be nice to Sonny." She pointed out.

"I would even go as far as to saying that their hate for each other the other day was poorly done. I mean, they're both supposed to be actors!" Grady cried.

As they discussed Sonny and Chad's relationship, they ignored Sonny who was laughing quietly to herself.

"Hey guys, I'm just going to go out for a bit!" Sonny said perkily.

She got up from her chair and walked past the _So Random! _cast members with a little bit of perk in her step.

"He better not think he's too good for our Sonny!" Grady loudly whispered.

Sonny laughed, she had overheard the majority of their conversation. It was sweet of them to be so concerned.

She turned the corner, and found the person that she looking for leaning against the wall clad in his _Mackenzie Falls _uniform.

"Hey Sonshine." Chad said.

Sonny smiled, her brown eyes lighting up with happiness.

He held out his arms and she gladly stepped into them. He put his hands around her waist and gave her small kiss.

"So apparently, we're really obvious." She said.

Chad smirked.

"Oh really? You maybe, but not me." He teased.

Sonny challenged him with her eyes. "Oh really? Who's the one that tried to win over my friends with presents?"

The blonde conceded and stole a kiss from Sonny.

"Okay, you win. I may have staged the whole thing though…."

Sonny stepped out of his arms and slapped him lightly on the arm.

"Explain yourself Cooper!" She demanded.

"Well, I couldn't just give them presents out of nowhere, I had to have a reason." He explained.

Sonny looked at him with disapproval. "And you had to steal our prop house for that to occur?"

Chad shrugged. "I was never going to really keep it."

Sonny breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank gawd."

"Did you really think I was going to keep one of my girlfriend's favorite places?"

She shook her head.

"Well good…" Chad answered, putting Sonny into his arms once again.

"Now, can I have a kiss?" He asked cheekily.

The two leaned in and kissed each other, letting everything go.

Little did they know, that right above them in the air vent, someone was watching them.

"Ewww…" A girl's voice said.

"Did you hear something?" Sonny asked, breaking the kiss.

"No." Chad said quickly.

Sonny was going to press the issue, but Chad's lips quickly found hers. Needless to say, she forgot all about the mysterious noise.

* * *

"Hey Zora, does that sound like a good plan?" Nico asked.

There was no response. Grady and Tawni's eyes searched the dressing room,; Zora had vanished.

"Where did she go? She was supposed to be part of Operation Channy!" Grady whined.

Like, Chad and Sonny, they were oblivious to the fact that Zora was right above them, listening and peeking in through an air vent.

Zora chuckled, observing her cast mates.

'_Should I tell them?' She asked herself. _

She looked down at them and they were still in heavy discussion. It was quite amusing. In fact, it was too amusing for her to make it stop.

'_I'll just let them wonder…' Zora thought evilly. _


End file.
